Quest for Transportation Day 6
Description Welcome to The VFK Transportation Epic Quest Day 6 - Gas & Service Stations! In 1900, there were only 4,000 cars in the US. In comparison, there were 20 million horses. The buildings and resources such as stables and blacksmith shops that supported horse drawn transportation have given way to gas stations and auto repair shops. In the meantime, the transition from the horse to the "horseless carriage" has been an amazing one. For the sixth day of our epic quest for Transportation, we will look at the colorful and exciting history of the gas station! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Service Station Pin! Prizes Questions 1. The oil industry in its early days primarily existed to make kerosene. The waste product produced in the manufacture of kerosene, was gasoline. When early motorists needed gasoline, they went to a kerosene refinery or the local general store and filled a bucket with gasoline. They then put it in their tank with a funnel. In 1905, what invention was perfected which enabled the emergence of "filling stations" that same year. * The underground gas storage tank * The concept of a "pit" to repair a vehicle * Gas Pump * Oil in cans 2. One of the early types of gas pumps was a steel barrel mounted on a frame with four wheels. It had a hand pump mounted on the front which sometimes was equipped with a visible display. The pump could be wheeled out to the vehicle from the shop or garage when someone needed to gas up. Go to the Observation Deck in Space Age and say: "Fetch the gas!" 3. Another type of early pump pumped gas into a vehicle without the gas being visible. They were called blind pumps because the buyer couldn't see the gas being pumped into their vehicle, incorrect fuel quantities or even the wrong fuel could be dispensed by mistake. These problems led to the development of what invention? * The Clock Face Pump * The Visible Register Pump * The C-Store * Self Service Stations 4General stores would typically have to wheel their pump out to the road side to dispense gas, or simply place it next to the curb over an underground storage tank. It soon became a problem for towns with cars lining up to get gas and blocking pedestrians as well as horse drawn traffic. By 1910, there were about 500,000 cars trying to get gas and blocking traffic at the same time. Go to Audubon's Wildlife Adventure game lobby and say "There's a drive in gas station around here somewhere!" 5. These new drive-in filling stations, were sometimes covered with a canvas awning. The pump could now be located off the street on a separate lot. Sometimes the pump would be located next to a store that sold food and auto supplies. At that time, one oil company controlled most of the oil in the US. The US broke the company up into a number of smaller companies, which caused gas to become plentiful and cheap. Companies flooded into the market, all competing for the motoring customer. What was the name of the divided oil company? * Texas Oil * Esso * Phillips 66 * Standard Oil 6. With so much competition, companies needed to do something special. 1n 1914, Standard Oil CA standardized the design for its 34 gas stations. They also had their employees wear uniforms. They provided free services like air for tires, road maps, checking your oil, and cleaning your windshield. Companies began to compete to see who could give away the most free services. Go to Balta Street in Victorian and say "May I have a free map, please?" 7. Once a company had won over a customer, they wanted to develop brand loyalty, so having a standardized look between their stations would foster trust in the customer. Motorists would look for a familiar sign or a familiar building style. Slogans also became important in maintaining this loyalty. What was the first company to start a convenience store which later became Seven-Eleven in 1946? * Mobile - On the Run * Exxon - Tiger Mart * Casey's General Stores * Southland - Totem 8. There are ten architecturally recognized styles of gas stations that grew up in series. First were the Curbside (traffic blockers), second were the Sheds which were simple enclosures off the main road, third were the House style as the public wanted the buildings to blend in to neighborhoods. Go to the "Victorian House" with a Porch in Victorian Age and say: "Is this a gas station or a house?" 9. Around 1925, The fourth and fifth styles developed simultaneously. Fourth was the House with Canopy, and fifth was the House with Bays. At this point, many gas stations were becoming equipped with car washing facilities and lube racks. If the station was existing, these were often added to the facility, if it was new, it was incorporated in the design. In what year was the Self Service station concept developed? * 1935 * 1947 * 1964 * 1975 10. The next gas station designs in the series of ten were the Oblong Box (1930's) the Small Box (1950's), the Small Box with Canopy, the Canopy with Booth (1970's), and the Convenience Store with Canopy. One style that was only used by Gulf Oil Co in the 1930's was the Ice Box Station. It consisted of white porcelain-enameled panels resembling the domestic ice boxes of the time. Go to outside the Mercantile in Western Age and say: "Service you can trust!" Answers 1. Gas Pump 2. Go to the Observation Deck in Space Age and say: "Fetch the gas!" 3. The Visible Register Pump 4. Go to Audubon's Wildlife Adventure in Western Age, and say: "There's a drive in gas station around here somewhere!" 5. Standard Oil 6. Go to the Corner of Balta St. in Victorian Age and say: "May I have a free map, please?" 7. Southland - Totem 8. Go to the Victorian House in Victorian Age and say: "Is this a gas station or a house?" 9. 1947 10. Go to Outside Mercantile in Western Age and say: "Service you can trust!" Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests